


百利甜很甜

by ryesherryzero



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryesherryzero/pseuds/ryesherryzero
Summary: 假的🔞出胜复检练笔对着久久刀不下手，就写糖算了车开的特别清水🍬小甜饼🍭久哥小胜双向暗恋💚💛//小胜女装梗/久哥一杯倒私设





	百利甜很甜

【出胜】🔞百利甜很甜

/  
“不好意思，我有伴了。”  
这是绿谷出久今晚第三次微笑着拒绝向他搭讪的男人，他人畜无害的小脸上挂满了无奈，似乎每个褐黑的雀斑都写满苦笑。  
同时，这也是他，这位刚刚在午后更新的英雄新闻上接受过记者专访的第一英雄，今晚第三次后悔踏进这家gay吧。  
这一切说来话也不长，就是荷尔蒙旺盛的二十岁青年的一场被损友所坑的大冒险。  
内容是:  
在Gay吧里成功搭讪一个女性并要到她的联系方式。  
简直是无法做到的无理行为。  
源于快到自己今年的生日，于是想多约喜欢的人出来吃饭练胆。但一向在他面前犯怂的自己已经很久没单独约他一起过了，所以只得挂着请客聚会的幌子才能约他，昨日他冷不丁递给自己一杯加冰百利甜*，自己傻笑着接过一饮而尽后就进入微醺的情境，脑子晕晕的泛着满是白光的泡沫。  
再后来猜拳就一直输着，自己摇晃的身子似乎也靠在他身上。然后就莫名接受上鸣提的大冒险挑战……再后来清醒下来自己已经端正的坐在gay吧酒台了。  
霓虹灯闪烁在每一个地方，却没能将寻欢作乐的男人暴露出来；相反，不断变幻色彩的灯光，将绿谷的脸衬托得越发忧愁。  
隐藏着可以被察觉的情色和悲伤，狂欢和哀愁……  
面容的忧愁来源于绿谷从没跟别人聊过的事，他喜欢一个共事的同事。他们的关系也不仅仅是这样，是从小认识到大的幼驯染，是并肩作战了许多年的战友，是认识了十年以上的朋友。或许这层关系只止步于此，他们仅仅是朋友，也只是朋友。  
绿谷克使自己放空心绪，不去想心里那点温柔的人，即使他的金发是那么扎眼。  
绿谷叫来酒保点了杯百利甜，那是昨晚他为自己点的酒。  
印象中那酒的口感微辣又很甜，有种奶油的甜腻味。

/  
爱尔兰奶油混杂威士忌的百利甜倒入酒杯，细小的气泡不断上升着，好似微小的浮游生物。她端起酒杯喝了一大口，一层泡沫漾在嘴唇上方，杯壁上有口红的痕迹，她的眼神似乎定格在人群中那点绿色。  
看着第三个男人拱过人流上前与之搭讪，她倒是气的快把精致的高脚杯捏碎，热流不断涌上手掌，空气中多了丝甜味，努力克制着内心炸毛的情绪。  
掌心越缩越紧，倒是给加了碎冰的甜酒暖和了温度。

/  
片刻的发愣后，绿谷拿出手机假装在和人聊天，余光却在瞟着坐在舞池旁边吧台的一个耀眼的女孩，在迷乱朦胧的灯光里不断燃烧着发光着的火红裙摆。只不过吸引绿谷的目光的不算是那明艳的裙摆，倒是女孩的一头耀眼的金发。一阵泛着白光的泡沫涌上脑袋空洞的潮岸，眼前顿然被白光包裹住，绿谷在那里隐隐看见站着一个金发的少年。  
不可否认的事实是，绿谷被女孩成功的吸引了。侧头的姿势让他很难看清她的面容，不过单从肩膀暴露出的肤色来看，女孩倒是位白皮星人。  
身体不受控制的向女孩的身影凑近，绿谷没忘记自己来这家酒吧的终极目的所谓搭讪。  
待凑近看清了少女白皙的侧颜，绿谷只觉得脑袋微晕的泛痛。朦胧的目光打在视线前的灯光下，模糊的视线与脑海中的人影渐渐重合，他感觉自己好像看见眼前的少女长了张自己梦中情人小胜的脸。  
吧台侧的其他人似乎都加了模糊特效变得发白又朦胧，耳边碎冰敲入甜酒的声音悄然放大，聒噪的音乐慢慢被耳朵隔开。绿谷全然只得注视到眼前的女孩。  
在内心挣扎扭捏片刻后，绿谷怯生生的挪步坐在女孩身边的热乎椅子上。看着火红的裙摆的金发身影，抱着被女孩用疑惑鄙视的眼神刺穿的准备，开口道：  
“内个……小胜……是你吗？”

/  
自己又接了杯百利甜，是女孩递来的。  
绿谷肯定，这杯的温度比方才酒保续的内杯暖手。  
透明的酒杯壁口还沾着女孩火红的唇印，仔细看看双唇上的口红似乎也隐隐有些脱妆的晕开一丝在嘴角。  
绿谷感觉自己喝醉了，满口溢着百利甜的甜味。  
迷糊的眯眼，他轻轻替眼前的女版小胜拨弄耳尖的碎发。  
似乎听到了属于小胜的声音，一贯凶巴巴的语调中今日意外的腻着一股甜味。  
在眼睛合起来的刹那片刻朦胧中，听见小胜说了句：  
“废久。”  
再然后眼前就充满了泛着白色泡沫的光海，自己的胳膊好像被温暖的肉体搀扶着离开暖洋的座位，脚步恋恋不舍的缓慢着随走。手里端着迎着水雾的冰酒撒在袖口的银扣处，小胜的火红裙子也被沾湿了。

/  
自己被连拖带拽的上了辆很拉风的车。  
好像还被小胜的红鞋子踩了半个脚掌，说实话挺疼的。  
印象中这是小胜的车。  
耳边有精灵吹着宜人可爱的口哨音，绿谷坐在微微开缝的窗前的吹着小风。

/  
他知道爱有很多种欲望。但此刻的自己只想带着旁边憨吹风的傻子跑酒店去实行最纯粹的欲望。  
眉头微微皱起一个嫌弃的弧度。  
说实话他挺嫌弃身边这个一杯倒的废久玩意，脸上的每个褐黑雀斑都代表着他的废物程度。  
可是多年的心绪骗不了人，得知他准备去gay吧撩骚一些女的自己就莫名的气，导致毫无理由的气冲冲跑服装城瞎挑了火红的扎眼的连衣短裙。  
选红色最主要的原因是因为醒目。他倒是希望废久一进gay吧就看见自己，可这傻子一直东张西望还瞎点酒喝的小脸红红了才来找自己。

/  
绿谷感觉自己脑袋一直懵懵的。  
和穿红裙子的小胜一起到了一间房间，那里摆了张大床，床单很白。  
脑袋里不断响起碎冰敲进甜酒的声音，感觉有火热的吻印在身上，像甜蜜的路标，指引着恋人下一步的行动。  
他们无论怎样接吻着拥抱，都无法缓解彼此内心的渴。绿谷口中荡着满溢的甜漪，他用唇齿相依的方式把口中无形的糖渡给小胜。  
一定是百利甜太甜了。  
两具身体的火慢慢越烧越旺，预示着一场爱欲盛放的仪式。他们火热的唇轻轻经过对方的身体，越发炙热的燃烧着心口的爱欲，掌心的温度是对方的熔点，化开了身体的隔膜，肌肤的防线被轻易突破，指尖可以触摸到心跳。  
绿谷冒着星火的手指陷入他圆滚弹软的胸部揉捏挑逗，一种从未有过的触感，与梦中小胜巨乳的手感大不相同，多了几百倍的无限真实。似乎把害羞的指尖也融化在胸部的绵软处，绿谷似乎感觉手指被粘在了小胜胸部的硕大，怎么拽都不舍离开。  
红裙的下摆被绿谷撩起美妙的曲线，散发着爱意的味道淡淡从裙摆底部飘出。那里裹着纯黑的四角内裤，包裹着小胜最纯粹的欲望。绿谷憨笑着闭眼轻轻倒在床上，在眼底的黑暗笼罩下，抹黑探索到金色森林的入口，那里的每丝褶皱都荡漾着即将被安抚的期待。  
火热的炙物捅入身下诱人的身体内部，爆豪吃痛的去揪绿谷软绵绵的发丝。  
他炙热无力的身躯接受了绿谷的挺进和深入，接纳了他下体的冲撞和快感。他进入的一瞬间，爆豪眼前闪过白色泛着白光的泡沫，就像是百利甜酒倒入高酒杯时泛起的冒着甜味的白沫，那甜腻的滋味漂浮着，飞驰过他的思绪，与绿谷溢着甜的唇交接，换取深处的爱意之糖。  
糖，把爆豪与之热吻的唇，甜到失去知觉。  
他能感受到他与自己身体的融合，明显地两具鲜明躯体交织紧密连接。绿谷出久的名字印在此刻爆豪空无一物的白色脑海里，他看着隐隐飘着绿色光点的名字，在心里悄悄想着后来的日子。  
或许没过多久他们就会结婚，绿谷出久就会变成爆豪出久。都说，随夫姓是传统。  
他感受到他在深处撞击，在浅处碾磨。在进退，在停滞，在快速抽动，在自己耳边轻轻吹气，在耳廓留下属于绿谷出久的痕迹。在口红晕妆的唇瓣吮吸，替自己擦净红妆。炙热带着裸露伤疤的大手紧紧抓顾着自己的腰肢，巨大的力度撞的快出飞沫。  
在最后的最后，邂出光彩的白浊的时分，爆豪已经累的呼呼喘气了。

/  
直到第二日早晨被小胜从温暖的被窝踹下床，绿谷才终于相信昨晚经历的欢爱是真实发生的。

**Author's Note:**

> *百利甜：爱尔兰奶油与上等威士忌的组合，查的是寓意最美爱情


End file.
